ahhh this is not good
by ggghhhaaarrr67
Summary: i slepted whit henry he just got rid of anne  didnt marry jane  he comes to vist france he meets my twin sons who just happen to be his secret sons he didnt know excist  *HOLIDAY*
1. what

**dont own tudors**

I had an affair with Henry viii, after which I fell pregnant I moved to France to be with my family and to get away from him, he would never know well that is until he visited France and meet my twin boys Thomas and Arthur. I was 17 and visiting England as my brother the king of France was at war. He romanced me feeding me wine and fruit making my soul and heart fill with lust and love then he took my heart , soul, body and my virginity, yet I gave it willingly his words of sweet nothings and his gifts of notes and pearls. Now 22 my children are raised in France under the tuition of my brother a king without an heir, he cannot have children. And king Henry is currently visiting us in France and just walked through ,y courtyard, the very same court yard my sons are playing in, I wonder how this will go.  
NOT.


	2. princes?

**dont own tudors but love the drama**

* * *

*any one* pov

there are 2 boys in to boys siting in the french court yard they have many ladies and men around them they know that one of them will be king thomas is

the oldest of the twin boys he relises that he will rule while arthur does want to be Rich and have a area where he rules knows that he could be king of his

household and his brother promised he would be a prince of paris till his dieing days they know

who there father is but they dont know he doesnt know about them and that he would dote on them they wished he would have stayed to meet them

thomas knows he would be king but of what

country if his uncle went threw with this plan to go to war with englad he could rule france while arthur ruled england arthur looked more english then him

they both had blond hair that is turning darker by

the month and the great king henrys eyes and face the some people mainly women and caniving familys at court think that the king will marry and have

children and the two bastards from the evil

princess will be banished and so will she but the people they love the princess and the two prince's they call to them when they go to church and when

they go for walks threw the markets

* * *

GUARDS POV

as they guard the futre of france the guard converse about how this came to happen *FLASHBACK* as the princess entered the castle she looked worried

then she enter the hall one lady didnt bow to

her the princess turn to her and said 'lady cathrine you do not bow did something happen while i was away to make you of higher standings than me? did

you marry my brother? no that is not it

he would never marry you? so if he didnt marry you why are you not bowing' chathrine in turn smiled in a menising way and said 'you highness i can not

bow for my fragile state as i am with child'

the princess walks off cathrine thinks he won that one but she did not as she thought she could say it was the kings not gonna happen then the pope

arrived 2 weeks later and he told every one any illigetimate children of the king and princess where now ligetimate and the parent is to be respected

the pope said in a raspy wisper that held so much power and force everyone went silent to hear 'a incadent has came to my notice because of this any

children the king or princess has out of wedlock are legitimate and can hold the throne.' with that he went to his seat and sat and the meal comenced

(comenced the meal was served or begain)

then 3 months later the king anounced 'I have a heir on the way after my sister ' cathrine gasped and looked around who said there child was his 'my sister

was wined and dined well mostly wined with the strond english wine and carrys and english high english half royal french babe and this child is my heir '

*END FLASBACK*

at just 17 she was with child 8 months later she born **she** babes not just twins but **boys** both of them the bells where rang for 2 days straight as it is rang

a whole day on the half hour for 1 boy so two days for twin boys

* * *

*henry enters* brandon and kings plus a bit of every ones pov

as king henry enters he is thinking of his 6 weeks with the beautyful princess she left in a hurry 5 years ago i dearly wished to marry her but if i did

after my devorse they would call her a concubine and wish her dead not my resently dead witch of a wife anne boleyn all i got from her was lizzy my

little lizzy i dearly wished to call lizzy some one elses daughter but as she was being removed from court she exploded at the lady caring for her a lady

jane seymour i do understand why though slaping the young girl i wished to say was not my daughter said well more liked yelled 'YOU ARE NOT THE

QUEEN AND WILL NEVER BE SO UNHAND ME EVEN IF I AM NOT A PRINCESS ANYMORE I AM OF HIGHER BIRTH THAN YOU AND YOU WILL DO GOOD TO

REMEMBER THAT so be a good maid and attened to my carriage'

i walked out while this was happening and jane replyed 'i will be queen and give your father a son and he will never know that if a witch has a child that

that child is the most holest of all children i will make him remove you from court basicly abandon you you spoilt brat-' i had had enough

at this point and i relised any child not from me would be in tears she truly is my daughter and what she said about the witch and her child i

remember learning this in school i glided out while giving orders for the old queens room to be done up and for elizabeth to be moved back in and in

to that room and jane seymour to be made a low servant to the sacred elizabeth ha that should teach her to be rude to my daughter then i walked behind

her and said 'my darling daughter where are you going?' elizabeth curtsys and jane splatures and splutture up a reason for going to check some thing then  
i pick lizzy up and hug her to me and wisper sweet words of praze then lizzy said 'your magesty papa i was told to leave as only princess were welcome here

with the other courters.' i shook my head to clear it my lizzy safe in englad while i am here to sort out the soon to become war if it is not handled now.

my dear mary is back at court and engaged to philip of spain she will have a good life with here beloved.

* * *

the young princes povs with a little every1 pov

as two young boys that looked the same the only diffrece is ther clothes while the converce from far a way they are reading of there father there are 2

books of the same that there mama gave them so they could read of all he did and learned and of his wars won or diplomatic changes so far in his rein they

read while writing intristing facts to share to there mama who had not read it yet there fathere was henry the 8th and he was an amazing king so many

intrists and dislikes that they needed lots of parchent for the notes there mother told them of there features they got from him and his family or from her

and her family the boys did not have a set last name incase henry didnt have any sons then the one that takes the throne after the war will become a tudor

to carry on there dynasty with there mothers before and the one to take the french will have tudor then the french name.

the twins names first born thomas michelle then born three minutes later arthur henry was born the prince's of france they had blonde hair that was

turning a darker blonde at this stage but mit be brown or brown/blonde in a year or two there mother has golden blonde and uben threw her medium

brown hair which makes it have a golden glow when hit with sun giving her a halo of glow there father has dark brown but was blonde till the age of 18

then it turned the brown of his grand-father.

they have there fathers grey with the hint of blue eyes but they had the sparkle that made then shine that is in there mamas hasily/brown eyes

with there papas facialiar structure just not as sharp but softened by there mamas soft warm kind face ther mama had high cheek bones. arthur liked to

read just as much as his brother but sports was were they differed and were they shared there favratisium arthur liked to hunt as did thomas but arthur

excelled in the bow where as thomas excelled in the spears they where both very good at them each just one excelled above the other horse riding the

where the exact same but thomas was better at high jumps and was ataquit at water walking while arthur was ataquit at the jumps while better at water

walking and running they both love to hunt with birds but arthur had more patients then thomas but only slightly more.

* * *

henry enters court yard

as henry enters the court yard he hears a yell of suprise then another yell but from a diffrent person as he was going to aproch but his best friend charles brandon joins him then "Prince thomas Prince arthur

stop this behaviour at once what would your mother think if she see's her son's playing in water? hummm? " then a lady in her late 20s walked away in a fit mumbiling a bout ,twins ,clothes ,and being

blamed ((thats chathrine had to.)) then a scream and a splash he brandon walked rather fast to the pond where they noticed two blonde identical boys but you could tell them apart by there clothes

one had on blue and the other red with gold lining and white triming on the cuffs on both ((blue thomas red arthur)) the boys where tackling each other then the one in red yelled "thomas stop stop please" 'i

guess the one in red is arthur' thought henry then they got out of the water fountain/pond and they pointed at each other and laughed henry seeing started chuckling and brandon joined in then the boys turned

towards them and they both had a look of shock on there face when they recaniced the face of henry the 8th and they bowed saying "your magesty" at the same time then arthur said "it is an horner to meet

you our mama told us so much about you and she short time in your court and well everything we just got us new books on the history of England and the Tudor rule. is it true you hold many banquets a

fortnight?" the young prince asked in large breth or two then thomas asked in equil livlynce "did you really go to war agenced monico?" henry nodded then the boys at the same time raised there hand and

flicked towards them and two men carried quills and parchment they wrote this down then henry said "why dont you asked your father these questions?" arthur nodded towards thomas and thomas said "we

do not have a papa." henry took it the wrong way and said "i am sorry for your loss." they laughed and henry looked confused as the boys laughed then the lady that left said "there bastards your magesty."

and then a old lady with grey hair tied in a bun said " the pope recanized them as the heir of france after the princess just because he said you bastard was not royalty or worthy of royalty you should not act

so jealous" the boys just looked away and said "your child was not even the kings and you where a maiden the king got a child with royal blood not a upstart not you are dismissed" henry was

shocked the pope allowed this wow this was a shock "who is your father" brandon asked when everyone was far enough away even thow most knew and he had is suspicions that henry was as they

look like him from

where he was younger the boys opened there mouths when " boys boys oh there you are" the lady turned around and henry was shocked to see princess arebelle

**a/n: there next is a flashback of her time in england and her name is told princess arebelle**

**this is dedicated to lady isabelle black thanks for helping with your coments **


	3. truths

hi read: **__****Little miss pixie-Alice Cullen : her stories there amazing love you all.**  
**__and vist lady isabelle black. thanks_**

don't own Tudors

-  
LAST TIME: " boys boys oh there you are" the lady turned around and henry was shocked to see princess arebelle  
NOW:  
henry looked on in shock the amazing beauty the one he has loved for 5 years the one who smiled a sweet kind smile that everyone love the girl in the red dress that shunned anne as he thought

back to the time he first meet arebelle *FLASHBACK* in walks a woman in a blue gown she walks up to king henry and queen catherine she curtied and the anoncer who was shocked in to silence by

her beauty got a hit around the head said "the royal highness and heir to the french throne princess arebelle" she gave a little smile the queen rised and gave a small curtsy everyone new was

shocked the older ones where well releaved that the queen took to her so easy henry was all smiles more beautiful courtiers for a few weeks and Anne Boleyn Anne she was a dark beauty but was a

beauty non the less she promised him sons many sons at that all he had to do is divorce catherine and marry her make her queen and tada a son. but this princess she has a beauty to her her hair is

short compared to others only to her shoulderblades it has a natural waveyness to it and she walks with an air of power but kindness as time past by the king spent more time with the princess they

played chess and the queen at first thought they where sleeping together then she walked with her ladys to his rooms and entered while they where having a discushion henry said "would you be

mad if your brother had a daughter and placed above you?" they where playing a game the queen who with her ladys snuck in asked brandon and he told her this is what they do everytime the spend

time or they walk and discuse music or sports the princess replyed "well he said even if it was a daughter and he loved his wife i am to raise her to be a true queen and not let the wife control the kingdom as i will be stand in till she is of age or married to someone of respectable birth. so no i would not be as i will be the best anty ever."

they laughted and he said "i dearly wish for a son" and she in turn

said "you are given children as blessing if you have a daughter then she will be a great queen marry her to a duke and ask the pope if he could take her last name there you carried on your family line

and heratiage leave it to your daughter now."*END FLASHBACK* no he didnot listen then he thought to when anne met arebelle *FLASHBACK* arebelle is in a new red gown and had just come back

from a ride and anne had just been made marquise of Pembroke everyone was bowing to her that was of lesser of state the king was on his throne and the queen well he did not care she could be

dead for all he cared as she reached arebelle the ladys bowed but arebelle stood tall the king had risen and left to attend to state matters and anne turned to her when really he was listening anne

exclamed "bow i am of higher power than you."arebelle just turned her back to her the guards from france where in english atire and anne grabed her and shoved her annes father said "you how dare

you not bow to my daughter she will be the next queen" arebelle turned with a sickly sweet smile and said "i will be the next queen and i will never bow to someone of lesser birth get your hands off

me." she shoved annes hand off her ((henry had left when she turned her back)) anne said "you will never take henry from me" arebelle laughed and walked away. later that night henry was walking

with arebelle and they where laughing he offered her another challis of wine she excepted he wanted her all of her she would be his only his forever his or so he thought she had atlest 6-9 drinks

she swayed she was so beautyful in the moon light he slowly lead her to his rooms as he lead her he made a silent promise to treat her like he would if she where a queen he would give her jewels

but he relised in his mind she wont want that she will want letters by his own hand and sweet words of nothing he smiled 'a true dear heart' he thought as they entered he lead her to the fire where

he took his time first he uncliped her hair which had been up for the night as it slowly untwirled from her bun he started to undo the dress as he undid the last tie he kissed each shoulder then the

shoulder blade as he lower her undergarments they fluttered to the floor in a heap he slowly turned her and lead her to the bed he pushed her lightly so she fell on the bed he took his own shirt of are

((going to call her that for now on)) was in awe . as he undid his pants she came face to face with this_ long_ **big **thing he started to kiss her she was thrown in to the kiss she did not feel the prodding of

her nether regions then a pain that felt like she was split in half he slowly move a few minutes she moaned and he speed up they where moving as one he realised he fell in love with her that moment

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER **

Arebelle had been ignoring him like the plague he tried writing to day he would demant a meeting then he got a message she had gone back to France his heart broke it was ripped to shreds and

stomped on. ***END OF FLASH BACK***

**

* * *

**

**chathrine pov**

_that wench that took my space as the heirs mother ahhh stupid dumb-_ "boys boys oh there you are"_the wench said with her voice that sounds like a cat screeching ha ha she should be sent to a nunary ha _

_then i could laugh in her face "_arebelle?" _king henry knows her name he must hate her he should who would love a slut _

_

* * *

_

**ANYONES POV**

"arebelle?" the king wispered in shock and awe as he came face to face with the love of his life the woman he carried a flame for who he craved wanted to burry him self in and never leave he was

brought back form his day dreaming by the 2 princes yelling at the same time "mama"_ what shes a mother MY are is a mother i WILL some how get ride of the man that is there father_ he thought never

thinking he was that man he so adimently hated that he created these angle tat there joining gave france and england a future.

.

.

.

_that voice i would know it any were henry my sweet loving henry i want him i i i i dont know what i want he is as handsome as ever but will he hurt me will he care _as she looks in his eyes he sees love pure

Innocent love every doubt she had disappeared then "mama" _oh dear lord henry_ she turned to him and he had a look of shock then hatred she miss understood that hate thinking it directed at her and

not this man she was sapose to be with and married to if only she knew she did they only thing she could she turned a walked so very fast away in shock and sadness her love her heart was dead

she was so sure she was dieing.

**an: hey jane is not a big part of this story as in henry likes her she is just a slave but she will cause trouble in the late future just you wait mary she always loved arebelle and she will forgive her for sleeping with her father because she left and did not cause her mother pain nether of henrys children are with him. thanks this is atuly helping me get over my writers block because of lady isabelle black writing me a message and basically telling me to get my ass in to gear. so leave me a private message of any thing you want me to add or think of adding please no flames emale them don't review them no one wants to hear you bitch about something that we could fix with out all the drama unless you like to cause probs then you would be trying to take MY place as drama queen of this story go piss some one else off thanks.**

**ggghhhaaarrr67**


	4. love?

dont own this

**henrys crazy in love**

**

* * *

**

no ones pov

_i will kill her husband then marry her. yes that is what i will do._

as he walked threw the palace he was thinking of his arebelle that is her name till he wins her back arebelle.(( he forgot that she is not married.))

* * *

as arri was walked threw the palace she thought back to when she relised she was pregnant she was scared thinking she would be shunned but her brother loved her to no end and made her the next

queen then her sons are next he loved his nephews he gave them anything he could which is alot. but her henry was **here **in **france** and he hated her. He had to.

as she walked towards her brothers room she was in a flashback mode so she did not see the english Secretary that did not know or her as she was about to walk in to the kings suite he steped in

front of her and said 'miss you are not aloud in there the kings are talking about something that should not be on a young girls mind now hop along and go sew or something Arther.'

she just shook her head and crawled under his arm then ran in to the room as she entered she started laughing then she colapsed on a chair then she noticed henry she looked down and blushed

she noticed her brother was not in the room henry walked over to her and bowed 'my lady i did not know you where married i would have sent a gift.' he was looking in her eyes and she said ' your

magjsty i am not married why would you think so?' she asked he simply said 'you have sons very handsome sons.' she laughed gayly and said ''they are your sons henry not my husbands because i am

not married and i shall never marry.' he stood shocked he had sons two little boys he must meet them he had a heir. two heirs and he was proud of it. 'what? may i ask are there names?'

'thomas and arthur.' he shook his head he knew that there last names he wanted to know 'there last names arri? what of ther last names?' she smiled 'Thomas michelle and Arthur henry the two

princes of france there last names shall be desided if you have a son or not if you do then they will both be french heirs if you do not then you will have arthur henry as your heir he is the youngest of

the two by a minute also because i thought it better if he was to rule england that he has a english name more or less.' he stood there stunded arri smiled and said 'but i would understand if you did

not want him as your heir as you dont love me and s-' she was cut off by his lips on hers when he pulled away he was muttering things like "i could never not love you i was just jellious of your

husband , and silly women,or she is so sweet" and she returned the kiss then the king of france walked in and said 'well you dont take your time sister.' as a joke she just threw him the evils

and henry said 'if arrebelle agrees will it be alright if i married her you would have thomas as your heir and i would have arthur then we would be able to start working on a little girl or enother boy to

name henry arthur this time?' the king of france just said ' this would be a good deal and a peace treaty as such except you want the women might even love her?' henry replyed 'with my life.'

* * *

**ANYONES POV**

as henry went to sleep the thought about the letter he sent to mary elizabeth and secretary cromwell he was to prepare for the wedding and he brought the scripts from what the pope said and

was off to sleep.

the next day charles was walking around and he heard this comotion he turned the corner and looked in on a conversation he could hear clearly and was angered by what he heard he wished to

walk over ther and turn them in but he did not he wished to find out more about the princess as he listen it just started to get good

'- as i was saying when she leaves i will hopefully beable to make the king beleave that this child my child was and is his then he will turn arrebelle out on the street' the other man which he beleaved

was the father replyed 'chathy arrebelle is the next queen then her sons who would the king beleave his most beloved sister or a lady he co-horsed with once?hum' _really it seams that she has a _

_grudge against the princess _thought charles as he walked away

* * *

ANYONE 2 WEEKS LATER ON BOAT TO ENGLAND ((YAY))

as the boat sailed arri thought about how the people will take it '_will they hate her or love here will she get turned out or called a concubine or will they love her'_ these where some or the things she

thought about then there was a nock on the door in walked henry he smile and kissed her forehead then sat beside her they talked about many thins books, horses, hunts, fashion, food, children

anything they could think of then they picked up a book each and read they just spent the last tree days of the trip doing that while the boys entertained them selves. henry was supires by the

vast amount of knowledge that each of his sons knew and there likes and dislikes and he noticed many simularitys within himself that he share with his sons and the things that the kids shared with

there mother.

**on the day the ship pulls in to harber**

i slowly looked threw all the clothes my sons and mine we need to match but also be able to tell apart for the courters so as arthur is heir of england his was a blue nearly purple with gold tirm and cuff

then thomas a blue nearly purple with silver trim and cuffs then arri she was to wear a purple dress with blue tint with silver cuffs and light champane-gold trim she looked regal then she put on her

crown with her neclace the pearl was the size of a large grape with small diamonds surounding it's top half while the rest dangled the crown it was white gold with diamonds and pearls all over the

crown was held on her head by small bits of hair weaved threw small openings on the bottom of the crown, the hair was down with a few buts tied with a silk pearl colour ribbon. she took the clothes

to her sons room and entered they where siting on the bed in ther under tights and shirts there shoes being polished in the corner they where reading a book on the english court again she laughed

the boys looked up at there mum the noticed her atire and then the cloth covering something in her ladys arms. 'our clothes i guess mum?' asked arthur she nodded then the lady on her left handed

arthurs groom his clothes he waled off to get ready while the women on the right gave thomases groom his clothes then henry entered and was taken back by arri being in the room then arthur

entered to put his clotes on and henry said 'would you help be choose some cloths to wear?' in a joking yest serius manner arri tured to look at him then said ' dark blue with purple trim and gold cuff'

then turned to her son just as thomas entered henry left and went to his room there on his bed was just what he said. _'arri'_ he thought in a loving manner.

* * *

arris crown=./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_uaqNXRM4UzCxmiHXSZHmWEdk9lI=&h=204&w=360&sz=13&hl=en&start=0&sig2=hNf3TCXx7hG_Kuec1a1m-w&zoom=1&tbnid=VmQ0lNuOAXC5DM:&tbnh=88&tbnw=155&ei=Ra4NTb6gHY7ksQPYvMXIAg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dfrench%2Bcrown%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1R2ADFA_enNZ361%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D503%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=350&vpy=211&dur=3947&hovh=163&hovw=288&tx=128&ty=119&oei=bK0NTdLjNY_ksQO1y4STCg&esq=22&page=1&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0

* * *

so everyone please reveiw i want to know what you think you wll hear of her arrival in england a lizzys responce next time as she is still at court.

thanks please dont flame unless emailed

ggghhhaaarrr67


	5. haha

hi im putting this up because **lady isabelle black **put a new story up and i love it and i might take while coz I'm taking the Cambridge exams. yay. not

* * *

Henry got off the boat first and walked towards the carriage then i got off i walked to the carriage with the grace of a queen and he helped me in to the carriage then got in himself the boys got in quickly

then we where off to court.

* * *

As they pulled up to court Henry got out first and ever-one crowded around him and lead him inside he didn't even get to see Arri and the boys get out of the carriage he entered the main meeting

room and Mary Elizabeth where there they both curtsied mary a small one and Elizabeth a low deep curtsy.

he walked up to his throne and sat down. then the announcer called out " princess of France Arebelle heir and the prince of France Thomas and the other prince Arthur as she walked in everyone

bowed low they all knew the king loved her as a women if not then a sister they always had and some knew of his deed that got him in her bed ad that she fled some even knew that Catherine had

made blankets and shits for them along with pants and they in-turn sent her secret letters to Spain or at least Arri did. so looked at the prince's with awe as not many from England had seen them.

hated to curtsy to the princess and the prince's her sister curtsyed like a proper slave (**Mary wont really like her sister for a while**) as her mother was a slut and a slave.

(**just filling you in i like Anne Boleyn never will hate her**) Arri noticed the hateful look Mary threw at Elizabeth so she proved that she was here to change that she stepped forward and knelt at

Elizabeth's height and gave her a hug then took her hand and walked up to Henry he looked on with concern as Mary looked at Arri as if she hugged the devil. Mary he might have a problem with her.

* * *

Henry stood up and he signaled for Charles came forward and handed him the letter and signed sheet that the pope signed announcing that any child/children that arri carried at the time of her

pregnancy where to the church of Europe is legitimate so that Arri was still seen as a lady he then said "for all those who still are Catholic and all those Protestant i wish to read this the pope

of tis time has signed this and a Clausstate that if they in future try to get out of this they turn protestant you see the king of France is well her can not have children and the pope signed this stating

that any children born out of wedlock are legitimate you see when i was lead to believe i was married to Catherine i became close to Arebelle and one night she had a bit to much to drink

and i took her a week later she left the pope has written that any children she has are legitimate and she birthed twins prince Thomas is two minutes older that prince Arthur and is the king after

Arabelle to rule France and the heir to England is prince Arthur." Mary looked furious because she was planing to write to the pope surly he would remove it..

**(she didn't pay any attention to the whole will turn protestant)**

everyone broke out in to conversation the and then he said "and we meaning meaning princess Arebelle are to marry in 3 months." he sat and the looked around and noticed every one was still

in the room so said "you may leave." everyone left fast to pass the infomation on.

* * *

the next day showed the arrival of Jane Seymour to greet her Henry her brothers where excited to get further and as they entered they noticed a women talking to Henry. Henry got up and left so Jane

walked up to her to have a look at the new girl she turned and Jane was shocked by her beauty it was french but also a bit of Spanish with alot on English in her you could hell by her eyes they where

so blue and her smile showed why the king was paying attention to her so she said in the nicest voice she had "nice to meet you im lady Jane Seymour." it had a hint of superiority then arri said with

equal if not more warmness slowly Jane's brothers moved closer to see if she need to be taken out or if she was of good birth for one to marry."lovely to meet you im princess arebelle." Jane was

shocked a princess after her Henry she cant do anything because Henry just went to France to fix any disagreement's they had with England so she smiled her brothers where well frozen in horror

then an idea popped in to there head if one was to court her then Jane would have Henry...but they would need help then the king walked back in and the announcer annonced it is tea time.. henry

walked forward they expected him to ask to esqart jane but he came and took Arebelle's hand and walked her in.

* * *

Jane and her family where in there family room when a knock notified them of a guest as Edward opened the door in steeped a sevant she gave them a note the all remembered her for she use to

work for and still does for the whores uncle she gave it to them and left it read.

_Dear Seymour's_

_i am most happy to hear of you fall _

_from power and i plan on keeping _

_it that way._

_Dear Jane how does it feel to be_

_replaced by someone you cant get_

_rid of._

_with grace i write this_

_X_

* * *

the next day jane found out about the king's engagement to the princess she stormed in to her family foom and started to rant about her place being taken and how she was a french

slut and she just wanted to be queen and that jane deserved it more and that she was a better course "i mean do we even know she can give him princes and if she did fall pregnant we would just

have to use penny-royal like we did with the whore." what they didn't know was that Henry's most trusted gentleman and lord heard it all and went to his room and wrote it all in to a journal to give to

the king on a later date he might not have liked anne but he did not think that if what they said they did happen that she should have been killed she should have been divorced

and given land and went to live there and elizabeth should have went with her...

* * *

Mary was packing her bags and trunks she asked her father if she could go back to her old home she is 17 she should be married with children she was planing on asking when he is married and with

him having heirs already and them being legitimate he would gladly let her marry. right... and then while she is away she will be able to contact the pope about getting the twin boys made we bastards

and not prince's.

* * *

two weeks past and the wedding was being planed the king of france was to arrive in two weeks exactly 2 weeks before the wedding so that he may walk her down the alle she was desighning her

wedding dress she wanted cream with gold and diamonds with hand stich design all threw it she was to wear a tiny tiara to show her spot in the family and 3 days later she would be crowned

and hopefully a couple of months later she would be with child again she dearly wanted a daughter and if she had to she would like to have a son again a little henry with her hair hopefully this time.

as she sat down she thought of the contry she would miss france but she is to marry her true love her king her Henry.

* * *

**hi im gonna try update every time _lady isabelle black_ update or at least work harder to get one out... thanks im trying to bribe her in to putting an update to her new story she hasnt got a name **

**4**

**it yet**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**reveiw... please it is like melted choclate and music that gets me typing**


	6. in what?

i dont own anything...

the wedding day was coming up soon i was so excited and scarded my brother arrived a few days before and henry had been spending all of his time with the twins and my brother and any extra time with me. i was very happy jane still gave me the evil look i thought it was very strange as the day progressed the plans where being finalised and i was geting even more nervouse and excited. i just couldnt decised between my temperments.

* * *

ugh it was the night before my wedding and they wont even let me go to the tower of london for my nights stay my family are so busy they havent even noticed that im planing my wedding i dearly hope they come to there sences and relise that henry is marrying me not that chit. ugh she is told to be pretty but she is really not. i dont understand why he chose her and not me i mean im pretty and sweet.

* * *

as the day passed arii was more tired than she thought possible she had'nt seen jane latly maybe she had relised that henry didnt want her... she was gong to seen her gown today she liked the

colour a gold with diamonds and a crown on her head she was so hapy her hair was to be let down in light curls when the sun hit it you would see the golden blond with bits of red threw the brown.

(*(the gown is my avatar)*)

finally it was the day she was in the tower of london her dress was on the bed but she was at her table she dismissed a few of her ladys only having two one was slowly brushing her hair which was

silky smoth it was a golden day with light spilling threw the window she was thinking about her plans for the wedding and how she hoped that it was as half as good as in her head when she was

intarupted my the lady in waiting asking. "ma'am do you want your hair up or down?" arri smiled and said "no no i have someone coming to do my hair you dont need to worry about it.

just then someone nocked then entered she was a lady of spanish decent her long black hair was starting to grey showing her age but she smiled she walked to her and hugged her from be hind and

spoke in a french accent "now my dear should i do your hair?" arii nodded she dismissed the lady that was doing her hair in to the charge of the spanish woman named isabelle. isabelle picked up her

hair at the front of her haid on the right side and started braideing it as she braided it she added little diamond klips along with pearls then she did the same with the other side when the reached the

back of her head where she had cliped the other side soon to be finished she asked for the lady who was waiting at her side to un clip it and place it over her thumb when it was in place she did a loop

with that hand and the two sides of hair was twisted together she then requested that the lady went and got her a small bowl of warm water wit two peices of cloth during this time arri was was

silent just watching.

when the ladys returned isabelle lightly dipped one cloth in the water then wraped all the loose hair in it so it would slowly soak the water in. after twenty minutes like this isabelle

removed it and put these tube like things in her hair they where hollow and warm as they dryed her hair she went to look at the jewery then the gown and choose three of four diffrent sets each

would work as well as the other then she got her basket and pulled out a tiarra, necklace, and earring set they where a light honey gold color with small diamonds and very small pearls and arri

noticed them straight away and broke her silentness to say "isabelle those are my mama's" she didnt even question it she remembered it therew her childhood untill the age of seven when her mama

died that they where her mama's favourate pair as they where simple but extravagent. isabelle nodded and said in a strong voice the if you hadnt seen her face you would have thought it didnt fase

her "yer my dear you mama's most favourate pair." as she said that the tears the gave away her feelings slowly made there way down her face and those two lone tears where soon followed by there

brothers till you could see her hands shake arri stood and said "thank you now how about we take these curlers out hum...?" isabelle nodded and proseeded to take them out when they wher out she

took a brush and went therw the hair once to loosen them a bit she the placed a tiarra on her head it was a small one not a huge one but thats what she liked then the earings on they went and the

necklace last slowly isabelle placed it around her neck. then the dress she slowly got in it they laced it up she looked at her self and smiled today she married her henry.

* * *

Henry was pacing the room today he married for a third time and he hoped the last now some might have thought him a man who would never settle down but now that he has his heir he would

grandly sit on his throne but that wouldn't mean he wouldn't take a mistress if his wife was with child which he would dearly love another child as he would dearly like a little girl that looked like Arri but

had his temper she would have many men arould her finger bu- on better thought he wishes he does not have another daughter if he did he would have his work cut out for him and he didn't want the

just thinking of a little lady t the age of fifteen smiling at a young man makes his face go red no one would touch his little girl but that is if he did have one but if he did he realised he would have her

uncle and her elder brothers to protect her and run threw any men that caught her eye. ohh he shouldnt even be worrying about this he should be thinking of his Bride whom would be getting ready

at this moment. he had heard from many courtiers whom had heard from a lady or two that the gown was the most beautyful dress ever made and he thought if it was on his arri it would be a

hundred times better than before. #knock knock# "enter" his sons entered the room smiling at him he smiled in return Arthur asked "are you nervous?" Henry laughed and nodded then Thomas and

Arthur said at the same time "mom is two we can tell she sent for Isabelle." then they looked at each other and laughted Henry interest was intrigued was this Isabelle the same one that looked after

Arri when she was little. then there was a knock on the door when it was open ther stood jane dressed in...

* * *

**a/n: dont hurt me and yes this was my first planed clift hanger with this im hoping to get the next chapter out a bit faster not the dress on my profile is my avatar and you have to picture it with sleves now the hair i could picture it in my head but couldnt find one hair do i liked now i want at least **

**1**

**review that is all i ask just so i can know what you think.**

**hope you like it also the last couple of chapters where to get to here not parts of this is from my sisters dreme wedding book and with the help of joe cocker (singer) his song cry me a river and some elvis i got this out while being at home sick so. yay.**

**ta ta...**


	7. what?

Dont own any thing...but really wished i did then anne boleyn would have hundreds of sons and jane would marry a man out in the country... see im not that cold hearted i really actully nice.

* * *

jane was in a dress of pure white she walked up to henry and said " my henry what are these boys doing in your room?" she had a forced smile on her face and she

turned to the boys and said " run along boys and take this to my father." fully not relising that they were princes not message boys she had an insane look in her eyes

she finally lost the plot she walked up to henry and said "come my love i do beleave we are to be married in half an hour." i was very mad it is my wedding where i

would be joined with arri. just then "woops" as a glass of red wine went all over here hideous dress and if i do say so it looked a hundred times better the i heard "why

you little brat ill get you for that." and she slapped arthur my son the little witch. "JANE. how dare you hit my son." i waited for the words to sink in and i watched

her face go from mad to deathly pale to red and she yelled " there bastards why do you care." she then turned to the children and said in a evil voice that made me

sudder with disgust "your not wanted here and if you try anything ill find away to get rid of you like i did with anne pennyroyal might not work with you but ill figure

some thing out." she didnt even relise that she said that that she killed my children my babys she really had gone insane i then relised that there was only one way to

get rid of her. i slowly walked up to her making sure to cach my sons eyes first and winked then said " yes my darling how about you stay here whild i take theses boys

some where so they cant interfer with our day. hum? and i will send a new dress." she smiled a sickly sweet smile, blushed and giggled and wispered it what she must

have thought was a sweet voice which to me sounded like she scrached a black bored with her nails "yes then tonight you will take what is yours." what a little hoe. as

me arthur and thomas left as soon as the door closed i noticed one of my guards nocked out the other sitting reading when he looked up he went deathly pale like he

had been caught in the act i made a signal and the boys ran to get a few guards from france when they returned i said " jane seymour and this guard are not to leave

this room." then i pushed the guard in to the room i also asked the other guards to look after the knocked out one this not what i needed today.

* * *

i was told by a guard that i was to take my place at the alter as i stood i noticed that lizzy (she had grown to love elizabeth. i mean who wouldnt.) was standing to

my right smiling at me in indacated for her to take a step forward as she did i smiled more when she reached me i smiled and said in a wisper "come see me befor you

leave to go to bed i have a gift for you." she gave me a smile that could light up a room then took the two steps back to her spot then i heard his steps the room was

silent as he walked up to me the preast took my hand and placed it in his as he did henry held it tight as we nelt i thought of the the room it was large and very

beautyful the windows above us where all stained glass so the light's from the sun were diffrent colors but my favourite bit of the church was the circle of normal glass

in the middle of the color stained glass it is in the shape of a flower then a circle around that and the sun hits threw that and is shining directly where we are neeling it

is an amazing thing to watch. as we said i do we looked at each other i dont think i have ever seen such love in a mans eyes before it was breath taking.

* * *

as we walked out the people were bowing and curtsying but i have all ways had that done to me the thing that hit me was they were saying "your magesty to me and

henry. im a queen and i will do this country proud hopfully soon i will have a little girl on the way and she will be a princess as elizabeth is a princess as much as mary is

and they are silent princesses in my veiw oh i dearly wish for a little girl to take after me in most ways but to have henrys eyes they are so powerful and so amazingly-

oh were at the coach already i was so sidtract.

oh im soooo excited henry and i are finally married..

* * *

the wedding party went great and everyone was happy that the king was happy he forgot about jane. as they went to leave he remembered so he told charles to deal with her and he went to lay with his wife.

* * *

A/N: hey it has been a while my computer is fudged so i have to read off my ipod and upload at my cousins. it is short but it should get better later i have a story in my head and i hope it will go away soon.


	8. lady isabelle black

_okay i would like to thank **lady isabelle black** for writing this chapter many months ago and that i luv her. u rock chick._

okay so times have been bad really bad so i cant really update. at all but will try.

Ahhh This is Not Good

Chapter Eight

The next morning with the court still holding celebrations in honor of the marriage of their King to his new beloved Queen Arabelle.

While after having breakfast together with their children: Mary, Elizabeth, Thomas, and Arthur as a happy family as one could get with the differences that the family once had.

00000

After leaving his bride with her two stepdaughters to have a walk in the gardens.

Henry along with Thomas and Arthur where seated in his Privy Council Chambers where Crammer were they will determined Jane's punishment against her crime against Arthur.

Crammer spoke up with the permission given by Henry to say "With your majesty approval, I shall have the guards escort Lady Jane Seymour to the tower where she will be place in a cell until you decide her punishment her treason against his highness Prince Arthur" handing over the a document to have the woman that many once believed would become the next Queen of England.

Henry quickly signs the document with quill and handed back over to one of his grooms to be taken to the chambers where Jane was being held since before his wedding the day before.

Thomas started saying his idea for Jane "A great punishment for Lady Seymour will be to imprison her in the same cell as Queen Anne did" and then Arthur continue speaking for his twin "It shall be justice for our darling sister Elizabeth as well because it was the seem woman that allowed you to doubt your marriage to her mother and her as a legitimate Princess of England"

Henry thinks about for a moment before declaring "My sons punishment for Lady Seymour is appropriate; however, it shall last for the rest of her natural life or she shall eventually be behead for her witchcraft in seducing my away from my former wife and Queen Anne"

"Of course your majesty, I shall get the document prepare for you to official sign" replies Crammer knowing that this will get revenge for his beloved Queen Anne who was responsible for the downfall of his friend.

0000

While they where discussing the fate of Jane, the people of court where watching watch as Jane was escorted to the tower where just months ago they watch as Anne was taken to the tower to be beheaded.

People where where whispering "Lady Seymour was probably the one using witchcraft to seduce his majesty and not our beloved Queen Anne"

Others where saying "Thank god her majesty Queen Arabelle if it was not her we could have that witch as our Queen instead of the wonderful Queen Arabelle and their highnesses Prince Thomas and Prince Arthur"

0000

Within hours after riding with his children, Henry return to sign the document sealing the fate of the woman that he once believed he was in love with but lusted after due to witchcraft.

0000

Inside of Jane's cell in the Tower, sitting on the uncomfortable bed Jane was praying to God: I had done what you wanted to be attempting to return England to the Roman Church as well as bring Princess Mary as a true princess of england once more. As well as bear England a Prince of Wales.

When a French guard was accompanied by Crammer to deliver the news to Jane.

Crammer says "Lady Seymour, you are sentence by His Majesty King Henry the Eighth to spend the rest of your natural life here in the Tower of London or if he desires so to be sentence to be beheaded" leaving behind the woman as quickly as he arrived.


End file.
